Hijo mío: ¿Acaso amas que te odie?
by Camila mku
Summary: La historia de Zuko desde la perspectiva de Ozai. Un fic dedicado a la eterna desigualdad entre padre e hijo
1. Querido hijo

La historia de Zuko desde la perspectiva de Ozai. Un fic dedicado a la eterna desigualdad entre padre e hijo.

* * *

Hijo mío... ¿Acaso amas que te odie?

Hace un par de días enfermaste gravemente, tu madre acudió a mí hace unos minutos, jamás la había visto tan preocupada… llorando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo, detesto cuando hace tal cosa.

Me dirigí hacia tu habitación para deducir por mí mismo la gravedad del asunto, al observarte supe de inmediato que se trataba de algo grave: yacías sobre tu cama, sudabas a cántaros, traías la mirada perdida en sitios inexistentes, tu corazón palpitaba fuertemente y tu respiración se tornaba turbia y asfixiante con el correr de los segundos.

Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, realmente requerías de intensos cuidados, apoyé la mano sobre el manojo de la puerta de tu cuarto para dirigirme hacia la enfermería de Palacio, pero de repente ingresa Iroh a la habitación acompañado por un médico, y no sólo eso… si no que se trataba del mejor "médico-brujo" de la Nación.

"Lo que fuera por mi sobrino" le escuché decir en un momento. Eso me intrigó: ¿Cómo es que Iroh tuvo mayor cantidad de tiempo para ir en busca de un mejor doctor? ¿Acaso tu madre le había comentado a él sobre tu enfermedad antes que a mi? ¿Acaso Ursa olvida quién es tu padre?

Una ligera llamarada de fuego invadió mi cuerpo y calcinó mi garganta… sentí intensos deseos de carbonizar la habitación y a todos quienes estaban dentro con sólo los efectos de mis puños.

Luego de echarte un vistazo, el médico aseguró que sólo se trataba de un leve aumento de temperatura y que todo volvería a la normalidad si reposabas debidamente. Al retirarse éste, yo tenía en mente quedarme unos minutos a hacerte compañía a pesar de los grandes deberes que me depara para con tu abuelo, y podríamos conversar sobre el estado de tu fuego-control… que no es nada bueno.

Tú ni tu madre lo comprenden, pero tú perteneces a la realeza y alguien con tu rango no puede tener el nivel de fuego-control tan bajo como lo tienes, hijo… ¿Qué pensarán los pueblerinos?

Pensaba pasar un tiempo contigo luego de que se fuera el médico pero, al parecer, tú tío se rehúsa a abandonarte en la situación en la que te encuentras y tu madre concuerda cordialmente con él. No comprendo la razón del por qué siempre están de acuerdo en todo… te confieso hijo, que me he cuestionado a mi mismo miles de veces sobre la fidelidad de tu madre… me pregunto si Ursa habría tenido amoríos con mi hermano a mis espaldas… por la forma en la que se miran el uno al otro, la forma en la que se hablan… no me extrañaría semejante traición de parte de ambos. Ambos son igual de holgazanes, igual de perezosos… cualquiera podría pisar sus cráneos y ellos aún continuarían con su lema: "amar al prójimo".

Odio ver que tu madre y tu tío te cuiden y traten como a un indefenso cachorro… ¡porque tú no lo eres, hijo! Tú eres un león… una fiera, ¡serás el mejor maestro-fuego del Universo! Serás el más temido por las demás Naciones.

El deseo que llevo al rojo vivo es que cuando la gente te vea pasar, diga: "¡Aquí viene el asesino más cruel y despiadado de todos! Que seas tan temerario que apenas se atrevan a pronunciar tu nombre…

Zuko… mi hijo… en este momento están malcriándote con tanto cariño, cada segundo que pasa te vuelven más y más débil con tanta palabrería… Detesto que tu madre te proteja cual si fueras un niñito tonto… ¡demuéstrale que no lo eres! Eres fuerte, yo lo sé… saca la bestia que hay en ti hijo, demuéstrale al mundo que tu nivel de fuego-control es tan bueno como el de un verdadero príncipe… y si en verdad lo logras… me harás el hombre más orgulloso.

Ahora debo irme, te dejaré aquí con tu madre y mi hermano, no tengo tiempo de sobra como para gastarlo contigo, tengo que ocuparme de cosas importantes… pero vendré a verte cuando estés profundamente dormido para comprobar tu mejora…

Descansa.


	2. Tu Llanto

Ayer he estado observando tu entrenamiento en el jardín de Palacio, no te percataste de que mi presencia permanecía detrás de un muro viendo cada uno de tus movimientos. No supe el motivo… ¿por qué escondí mi cuerpo siendo que yo podría observarte cuando quisiera y con solo una orden? No lo sé, no sabría responderte… tal vez traía conmigo las mismas intrigas que tú traías cuando la noche del mes pasado cité a tu madre para conversar a solas en nuestra habitación sobre problemáticas de nuestra intimidad y tú te quedaste detrás de la puerta para asegurarte que yo no le pusiera una mano encima… desee abofetearte ese día por tal imprudencia, pero tu madre como solía, se colocó entre tú y yo para protegerte. No necesitas ayuda, sé que no, pudiste haberte defendido tú sólo como un verdadero maestro… pero ella no lo comprende, siempre resguardándote cual si fueras un bebé.

Observé con detalle tus movimientos. En verdad eras pésimo en la maestría de fuego-control, tu hermana te retó a un duelo frente a sus amigas, y tú como un tonto… aceptaste.

No lo comprendo, tienes la consciencia de lo pésimo que eres y aun así insistes en demostrárselo al mundo. ¿Para qué… para avergonzarte? ¿O acaso lo haces para intentar avergonzarme a mí?

Si ese es tu objetivo debo admitir que lo haz logrado. Perdiste frente a ella, te derrotó como lo hace un verdadero maestro fuego, porque eso es lo que ella es: una maestra fuego por excelencia… Merecías esa derrota, fuiste un tonto al confiar en ti más de lo debido.

Aun así continuo sin comprender, ¿por qué tu no, hijo? ¿Qué es lo que te impide lograrlo? Me lo he preguntado cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche… ¿Acaso la excelencia se la lleva en la sangre? Creí que sí al ver tu dolida derrota. Creí que sí al ver cómo tu hermana te superaba notablemente.

Ella pertenece al sexo femenino y aun así es mucho más poderosa que tú… no lo comprendo, eres mi hijo varón… tú… el heredero del trono.

Rompiste en llanto e ingresaste apresurado a tu habitación al percibir la vergüenza de tu derrota. Me apené, y en cierto momento confesaré que en lo profundo de mi corazón: me ha dolido tu inferioridad.

Pero no iría hacia ti a consolarte y abrazarte para detener tus lágrimas… no lo haría, yo no soy como tu madre o tu tío, esos quienes se apiadan de la debilidad… ¡Yo castigo la debilidad! Y de no haber sido por tu madre y sus incontrolables deseos de protegerte, ese día te habrías ganado una verdadera paliza por avergonzarme a mí y a ti mismo de tal manera.

¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana? Daría lo que fuera porque todo estuviera del revés: una muchacha como Azula, siendo princesa, tan bonita y delicada, se podría justificar fácilmente si su fuego-control fuera desdichado, pero ¿Cómo se justifica el fracaso de un Príncipe, el heredero del trono, en un mundo donde dominan los fuertes?

Pagué más de seis maestros que dominaban a la perfección el fuego-control para que te enseñaran, pero ninguno logró mejorar tu nivel, todo fue un verdadero fiasco, por más intentos que hicieras fracasaste una y otra vez… claro que Iroh (como siempre entrometiéndose cuando se trata de ti) se dispuso a ser tu maestro.

Se lo prohibí rotundamente. Ahora debía preocuparse por perfeccionar los planes que nos darían la victoria en Ba Sing Se… debería de poner toda su concentración en tales planes y no en su sobrino, yo me preocuparé por mi hijo.

Esa noche, al percibir que yo te ignoraba completamente, te negaste rotundamente a cenar en familia ya que no admitías la victoria de tu hermana.

Tu madre se dirigió hacia tu habitación para consolarte. Desde la Sala real se podían oír tus llantos.

A mediados de medianoche ingresé a tu habitación esperando que estuvieras dormido. Mientras te contemplaba, volteaste a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Papá… -hiciste una pausa que intensificó las siguientes palabras que saldrían de tus rosados y pulcros labios-. ¿Me quieres?

Al oír esas palabras me derrumbé… deseé abofetearte, lograste encolerizarme con tanta facilidad como solo tu puedes. Te ignoré completamente, salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Tú comenzaste a derramar lágrimas desesperadamente. Yo cerré la puerta de tu habitación tras un golpe.

Claro que te quiero, por supuesto que si, al igual que a tu hermana, pero ¿por qué el motivo de cuestionármelo? ¿Acaso precisas tener el consentimiento de que alguien te ama para poder seguir adelante?

Eso me hizo tomar consciencia de lo realmente débil que eres… y el gran esfuerzo que deberás exteriorizar para mostrar que eres digno heredero del trono de la Nación del Fuego.


	3. Apoyo

Tu tío partió a Ba Sing Se hace un par de días, tu primo Lu Ten debe estar en plena batalla en este momento. Más le vale a Iroh tomar enserio esta petición de tu abuelo Azulon y arrebatar esa cuidad… aunque pensándolo bien, si mi hermano llegara a perder la batalla: a mi padre le daría igual ¡Lo adora tanto que básicamente siquiera le importa si tu tío pierde o gana batallas! Siempre está fijándose en mí, cuántas batallas gano yo, la forma en que crío a mis hijos: siempre poniendo presión sobre mi persona.

Constantemente prefirió a Iroh… tal vez por ser su primogénito. Lo aclamaba, lo idolatraba. "Tu hermano es el mejor maestro fuego del mundo y el hombre más honorable" decía… ¡Ja! No es más que un tonto, aunque, a decir verdad: Iroh siempre me defendió cuando juntos de pequeños nos metíamos en problemas, siempre se ponía entre mi padre y yo, hasta se culpaba por mis actos dejándome fuera de los problemas. También me enseñó miles de técnicas sobre fuego-control. ¡Yo lo quería, en verdad lo quería! Lo apreciaba, quería ser como él. Aun después de tantos años siento cariño hacia él, recuerdo que a los cinco años, cada vez que yo temía de dormir a oscuras en mi habitación y mi fuego control era prácticamente inexistente como para encender una llama con mis dedos… tu tío venía a altas horas de la noche, irrumpiendo sus sueños y abrazándome para tranquilizarme los nervios, aunque yo jamás le abrazaba. Jamás demostré signos de amor hacia nadie por más de que los mostrasen hacia mí.

Aquellas noches de insomnio, Iroh hasta me preparaba un par de deliciosos te él mismo. Se quedaba horas conversando conmigo hasta que me invadiera el sueño y acabara dormitando siendo que él ya tenía sus diecinueve años y debía estudiar para los exámenes que le esperaban si deseaba ocupar a la perfección su puesto de príncipe.

Sin embargo, hace un par de días, comencé a tomarle desprecio… Desconozco la razón, tal vez sea porque entre tu madre y él ha habido unas cuantas miradas que no me han agradado en lo más mínimo. Sé que Iroh jamás se atrevería a realizar actos pecaminosos con tu madre, como mi padre dijo: él es un hombre digno, lo reconozco, aunque a veces me cabe la duda. Además, estoy al tanto de que él aun continúa enamorado de su esposa muerta… Lo oigo llorar en las noches clamando por ella y su regreso…

Aunque aun así, tiene el afecto de mi padre (el cual yo jamás tuve), tiene el afecto de mi esposa (a quien comencé a tomarle repentino odio… ya no se trataba de un odio ignorante, era más bien un odio que me carcomía, cada vez que la veía pasear por allí me provocaban nauseas…) y ahora, al parecer… ¡tiene tu cariño también! ¡¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo adora? ¿Acaso nadie ve lo muy patético que es todo el tiempo bebiendo te y lloriqueando por su esposa muerta?! Sin embargo, yo, que intento ser fuerte ante mi familia, no demostrar mis sentimientos ante los demás, no parecer débil (como lo sería un verdadero líder)… me he ganado el odio de todos, de mi padre, de mi esposa y de varios ciudadanos… aunque a decir verdad poco me importa, no significan nada para mi… pero, estos últimos días he notado que has estado observándome con mirada despectiva, como maldiciendo cada vez que tu persona debía entrecruzarse con mi persona en alguno de los pasillos de Palacio. Bufabas y hasta ponías tus ojos en blanco cada vez que eso sucedía… ¿Acaso comenzabas a tener un sentimiento de desprecio hacia mi? Yo te di la vida…

Confieso que Azulon me dio la vida también, pero… Yo tengo motivos para despreciar desquiciadamente a tu abuelo: él siempre prefirió a tu tío ignorándome por completo y eso basta para permitirme odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ¿por qué razón tú me odias?

Te he visto conversando ávidamente con tu tío mucho antes que él partiera a Ba Sing Se. Sonreías como nunca antes te había visto, estabas en verdad feliz… Comencé a creer que mi hermano y tu estaban teniendo demasiado tiempo a solas… ¡Eso me desquiciaba! ¿Por qué él siempre debía estar entrometiéndose contigo? ¡Eres mi hijo, no necesitas de alguien más que te críe… con solo un padre es suficiente!

En ese momento noté cuan necesario era para mi hermano ganar la simpatía de los demás… ¡Yo no necesito mostrar una sonrisa ante otros! Ni es de mi interés hacerlo, me resulta simulado y poco ético. Además, me importa un bledo si Azulon prefiere a tu tío que a mí… Yo les demostraré a ambos que supero su maestría en fuego control. Mi padre no es más que un viejo decrépito, pronto morirá… confieso que es lo que estuve esperando hace tiempo, debí detener mis ansias de tomarlo del cuello con ambas manos y asfixiarlo… es lo que se merece esa rata de alcantarilla. Jamás comprendí por qué quiso más a Iroh siendo que yo fui siempre quien estuvo a su lado cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos, ¿por qué los padres prefieren a sus primogénitos? Reconozco que lo supe al nacer tú…

Eras simplemente perfecto: primogénito y del sexo masculino… no podía estar más agradecido. Luego llegó tu hermana, aunque debo decir que siempre te preferí a costas de Azula, lo confieso, después de todo ella era… ¡una mujer! El solo hecho de que su sexo fuera el femenino me causaba repulsión… ¡Yo quería hombres fuertes como hijos! Además, sabía que Azulon la despreciaría por ser hembra. Aunque de hecho su nieto preferido siempre fue y será Lu Ten, tan solo por el hecho de ser hijo de Iroh…

A partir de unos cuantos años aquel tema ya no me interesaba en lo absoluto, había tomado consciencia de que Azula aumentaba su calidad de fuego control cada día y llegó hasta cierto punto en que superó a Lu Ten… Yo estaba tan orgulloso, aunque debo reconocer que tú te quedaste atrás. Todos quienes te conocían clamaban por tu hermosura. Lo más extraño era que jamás veían la hermosura de tu hermana sino la tuya… cuando debería de ser al revés.

Antes de que Iroh marchara a Ba Sing Se, se encontró conmigo en la Sala Real, era medianoche y probablemente tu estarías lloriqueando como siempre en tu habitación… ¡Mi Dios, me repugnas cuando te ves tan inofensivo!

- Oye… Debo decirte algo –me dijo acercándose a mí con gesto lastimero. Me resultó increíblemente estúpido e innecesario-. Zuko ha estado llorando demasiado estos últimos días.

- Es típico de Zuko, ¿Acaso debería preocuparme? –respondí muy secamente.

- Tal vez sería mejor en la práctica de fuego control si le brindaras si quiera una pizca de apoyo.

Lo miré desafiante… "¿Apoyo? Jamás di apoyo a Azula y ella resurgió de las cenizas convirtiéndose en una gran maestra. Mi padre jamás me ha apoyado y aun así demostré ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaban… ¿Por qué deberías de recibir apoyo? ¿Por qué siempre acabas siendo el –especial-?"

- ÉL es mi hijo y yo sabré como aumentar su intensidad como maestro. Deja de preocuparte por Zuko y comienza a planear tu golpe contra el Reino Tierra –dije, dio media vuelta y se marchó ¡A estas alturas, Iroh me resulta insoportable!

Había pasado más de una hora desde que me quedé pensando en la sala sobre las palabras de mi hermano mayor…

Tal vez sí eres especial y necesites de alientos para continuar… lo cual no es para nada aceptable. Pero qué modo… si los necesitas ya los tienes: tu madre y mi hermano te elogian todo el tiempo, entonces: ¿por qué lloras? ¿Acaso estás esperando por los elogios de otra persona? ¿Acaso estás esperando por mis elogios? Pues te diré que prefiero morir que elogiarte.

De la nada oí un gemido ahogado que luego quien lo provocó intentó cubrir su boca para que no saliera otro parecido al anterior.

- Zuko… Sal de ahí -¡claro que te vi! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Serías tan estúpido de esconderte detrás de un muro y andar gimiendo como un perro rodeado en un mar de lágrimas? ¡Me enfermas!

- Bueno… -dijiste y abandonaste tu escondite. Al ver tu rostro me percaté de lo guapo que eras, no me sorprendía que las amiguitas de tu hermana estuvieran correteandote las veinticuatro horas. Claro que eres así de guapo porque tuviste a quien salir. Esperaste un poco para hablar mientras yo bebía el resto del te que quedaba en el fondo de mi taza-. Papá… ¿por qué dijiste eso a Azula?

Fruncí el ceño…

- ¿Eso qué? –dije fríamente y sin dar demasiado crédito a tus palabras, sabía que se trataría de una tontería que había herido tus sentimientos ¡Siempre sucede lo mismo! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a forzar tus emociones?

- Sé que la prefieres pero, decírselo de esa manera es muy cruel –rompiste en llanto y yo te observé espantado y a la vez asqueado. Si quiera sabía de lo que hablabas y… ¡venir hacia mi para comunicarme algo tan estúpido merecía una golpiza! Ahora sí que me habías fastidiado.

- Vete a tu cuarto –dije serenamente y acabando mi té. Me miraste con decepción.

- Pero papá… yo…

- ¡Lárgate!

Volviste a formar un mar de lágrimas y caminaste gacho hasta llegar a tu habitación. Me llenaste de ira.

Si te hubieras acercado a mí un centímetro más estoy seguro de que te hubiera abofeteado. Sin embargo, me dejaste pensando… Yo jamás hablé con Azula y mucho menos de ti, como así jamás dije que la prefería. Claro que no la prefería, por supuesto que es mi hija y siempre me llena de orgullo con sus demostraciones de fuego control… pero ella es mujer y eso es algo que jamás cambiará. En cambio tú eres varón: esa es una diferencia más que notoria como para deducir cual de los dos es mi favorito.

¿Quién dijo que yo la amaba por sobre ti solo por ser buena en el fuego control? No la amo por ello, la amo porque es mi hija y siento que necesita de mi protección, su fuego control solo me sirve para recibir elogios de mi padre y otros grandes maestros pero nada más por el momento.

Me quedé meditando sobre las palabras de Iroh… Tal vez si te daba una mano en todo esto podrías llegar a sentirte más confiado y así avanzarías niveles en práctica de fuego. Me sentí un imbécil por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me puse de pie, caminé por el pasillo hacia tu habitación… Un nudo en la garganta me produjo el verte sollozando de tal manera sobre tu cama. Me produjo una mezcla de ira junto con pena ¡me irrité de golpe! ¿Por qué diablos haces caso a los comentarios de tu hermana? No debes darle importancia así como ella no te la da cuando tú le conversas.

- Hijo… -debí llamarte la atención para que lograras percatarte de mi presencia. Ni siquiera me habías notado ¡Eres tan despistado como tu madre!

Me miraste con esos ojos de cachorro dolorido. Apreté mis puños, mis mandíbulas se cerraron, mis dientes chirreaban. ¡Confesaré que lo hiciste de maravilla! El papel de víctima te sale a la perfección. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse: no pude evitar mirarte con cariño. Caminé hacia ti con lentitud. Tú parecías cubrir tu rostro como si fueras a esperar una bofetada de mi parte (la cual debí haberte dado), pero no… que poco me conoces… hijo mío.

Era la primera y última vez que haría algo por el estilo. Jamás he hecho esto con absolutamente nadie: ni siquiera con tu madre, con Azula, con Iroh u otra persona ¡Jamás en mi vida hice algo así: ni con mi madre! ¡Mas te vale apreciarlo, Zuko!

Me acerqué aun más a ti, me senté a tu lado en la cama, hacía tiempo no entraba a tu habitación, parecía tétrica. Me miraste boquiabierto cuando te tomé del cuello de tu pijama y te comprimí contra mi pecho apretando tu cabeza aun más contra mí. Era la primera vez que sentí tus tibias lágrimas empapar mi traje, la primera vez que respondí a un abrazo (la mayoría de las veces me quedaba duro como roca)… Fue la primera vez que sentí como alguien sollozaba sobre mi pecho y yo oprimía tu rostro contra mí para que continuaras haciéndolo. Estaba agotado de tu actitud inmadura Zuko, pero tal vez de esta manera reunirías las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con tu entrenamiento… No querías los elogios de cualquiera, me percaté de que sólo mis elogios te sacarían adelante. Eran los que en realidad necesitabas.

- Papá… yo te juro que lo intento… lo juro, ¡Perdóname…pero no puedo! ¡No me sale! Ya no sé que hacer… soy un fracaso, lo siento mucho, no quiero avergonzarte… hago lo posible por ser como Azula ¡pero no puedo! –cada palabra se atascaba con un fuerte hipo y casi ni se te entendía porque tenías el rostro apretado contra mi traje. Yo estaba serio como roca, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Jamás había estado en una situación que implicara demostrar mis sentimientos. Aunque al sentir como tus manos rodeaban mi espalda… me desahogué… también yo necesitaba decirte cosas.

- Shhh… no llores –te abracé, esta vez suavemente.

- Lo siento papa. Perdona por no ser como Azula –me dijiste mirándome fijamente con las retinas aguadas y bolsas debajo de tus ojos, parecías haber llorando bastante por ese comentario de tu hermana.

- Yo jamás dije eso de ti ni de tu hermana. Los quiero a ambos… y tú, tú siempre serás mi primer hijo, mi hijo varón.

Cuando acabe de decir aquello dibujaste una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Prométeme que trabajarás más duro –te dije quitando con mi mano las lágrimas que habían caído por tus mejillas.

- Lo juro papá.

Cuando cerré la puerta de tu habitación noté como aun tenía aquel nudo en mi garganta. Haber confesado que te quería fue un gran paso para mí, debiste haberte sentido más que halagado. Si no refuerzas tu entrenamiento después de esto ya no sé qué más podré hacer.

Espero que luego de esto finalmente te sientas confiado. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me dispuse a dormitar. Deseaba saber cómo había salido todo en Ba Sing se y como Iroh estaba llevando las riendas de la armada de la Nación.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. La verdad es que no sé si lo estoy haciendo muy bien, primero porque estoy de acuerdo en que debió haber sido un one-shot (igual tendrá pocos capítulos) y segundo porque ¡Ozai es el personaje más comlicado que me ha tocado describir hasta el momento! Mucho más dificil que Azula, sobre todo porque en la serie se le ve una personalidad bipolar en cuanto a Zuko. Bueno, cualquier corrección que deseen hacer, pueden hacerlo. Espero sus comentarios. Besos


End file.
